


The Call

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Conversation, M/M, One Shot, phonecall, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: After today's events with the zip line.....Robert has a phone call to make.





	

Robert shifted on the bed, groaning slightly at the lingering pain in his ankle. He tapped the phone against his lip and sighed; dreading the phone call he was about to make.  
"Come on Robert. Just dial the number. And tell him. Just tell him. It's fine. No one got hurt. Just tell...him."  
He huffed out a breath and dialled the number, pressing the phone to his ear then immediately hanging up after the second ring.  
"Or don't tell him. Just...let it heal. Let it settle. Just-shit."  
Aaron was ringing him. He picked up the phone and pressed answer, putting the phone to his ear and squeezing his eyes shut,  
"Robert? Hello?"  
"Hi."  
He could hear the smile in Aaron's voice,  
"You rang me. Pocket dial?"  
Robert rubbed his forehead,  
"Uh no...No I meant to call you."  
Aaron was silent for a moment,  
"So....what's up?"  
Robert snorted,  
"Why would anything be up? Can't I just want to talk to you? Why does everything have to be an emergency?"  
He winced at his own words as Aaron shifted down the line,  
"Fine. Whatever."  
"Wait! No...Okay...fine-just-just don't get mad okay?"  
Aaron paused,  
"Right...you know that pretty much guarantees I'm going to right?"  
Robert dropped his head back,  
"Aaron just...hear me out."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Go on then. What've you done?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why do you immediately assume I've done something?"  
"Because it's you."  
Robert clenched his jaw then looked at his foot and sighed,  
"Victoria knows. About Chrissie and Andy and all that. She knows everything."  
Aaron cleared his throat slightly,  
"Okay. Why would I be mad at that?"  
Robert let out a long breath,  
"Robert? Why would I be mad?"  
"Just-"  
"Tell me this isn't your phone call from prison. Or the hospital. Oh my god is Vic okay? Chrissie didn't attack her did she?"  
"No no no. She's....fine."  
Aaron paused,  
"She's fine?"  
Robert fell silent, his face burning as he looked at his ankle,  
"Robert?"  
He sighed, making the choice to rip the bandage off and tell him,  
"I thought it was going to be Chrissie okay? I never would've done it if I ever thought it would be Vic...Or-or anyone else."  
"Robert? What did you do?"  
He squeezed his eyes shut and winced slightly,  
"I uh...kind of...messed with the zip line."  
The line was silent and for a moment, Robert thought he'd hung up,  
"Aaron?"  
"Is this a joke? Robert what the hell were you thinking? What if she'd got hurt? What if someone had been hurt, what is the matter with you? For god sake I leave for one week and you try to kill someone?"  
Robert sighed in annoyance,  
"I never tried to kill anyone! It wouldn't have killed her anyway it would've just-"  
"What? Sent her flying?"  
"That a pun?"  
The line went silent again and Robert cleared his throat,  
"Sorry. Not funny."  
"No. Not funny."  
Robert slumped slightly and Aaron huffed,  
"Go on. What happened?"  
"Nothing. Nothing...well...look she swapped with Vic and I went and I fixed it, you know, before anything could happen. Only..."  
Aaron answered through gritted teeth,  
"Only what?...Robert!"  
"I fell! Okay? I went up there and I got tangled and I fell. Nearly...snapped my damn leg off. Vic got me down and I told her everything."  
The line was silent again and Robert frowned,  
"Aaron?"  
He checked to see they were still connected and pressed the phone to his ear again,  
"Aaron? Did you hear me?"  
Aaron's voice was strained as he spoke,  
"You fell? Like...tangled up?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah. Had to call her; I was upside down I coulda whacked my head-"  
He was cut off as Aaron snorted down the phone,  
"Are you laughing?"  
Aaron choked,  
"No no...No I'm really..."  
He cleared his throat,  
"I'm really mad at you."  
Robert narrowed his eyes,  
"You're laughing you bastard."  
Aaron cleared his throat again,  
"I'm not laughing at you. So...so hmm....so you fell. And you were upside down?"  
Robert huffed,  
"Look it doesn't matter what I was, the point is Vic knows."  
"And Chrissie?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Far as I know she has no idea."  
He paused a moment,  
"Stop laughing!"  
"I can't help it! I'm half expecting you to be doing bloody...parkour across the village by the time I get home."  
Aaron snorted then couldn't hold it in, he roared with laughter down the line. Robert pulled the phone away then put it back to his ear,  
"I really hate you."  
"I'm sorry! I'll stop. I'll stop."  
He coughed a few times then grunted,  
"Totally serious."  
Robert smirked,  
"So you're not mad?"  
"Oh I'm mad. I'm mad as hell....that I wasn't there to witness you dangling like a worm on a hook."  
Robert scoffed,  
"You're so loving. You know that?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Are you okay?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Fine."  
"Robert?"  
He sighed,  
"Busted my ankle up. It's not broken...just hurts. A lot. And I know. I know it was stupid and reckless and I'm an idiot and...And..."  
He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"Guess if you were here it wouldn't have happened."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Damn right it wouldn't. I'm glad you're okay though."  
"Cheers."  
"I'm serious...Robert this has to stop. You have to engage the brain before you do stuff like this. What if it had been worse? Huh? What if you'd whacked your head and died? Or got carted off to prison because you're an utter muppet? I can't lose you Robert, you understand?"  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"Yeah...I'm sorry."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Don't be sorry. Just...think. Okay?"  
"Yeah. Okay."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Picturing it is funny though."  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed again and Robert sniggered,  
"It really hurts."  
"Good. Might knock some sense into you."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Look I gotta go...I'll give you a call before I go to bed...can you just promise me something?"  
"Anything?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"No more trapeze acts?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Trust me. I won't be doing anything until you get back."  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"You're an idiot. Take care of yourself okay? I need you in one piece. In case you can't tell I'm quite fond of you."  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah I like you too."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Never said I like you. Now go on. Go take some pain killers or...ice it or something."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Leave me alone."  
"Shut up you wuss. Talk to you later."  
Robert grinned,  
"Thanks for not getting too mad."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Hard to get mad at someone so stupid."  
"Oh cheers."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Go on with ya. Talk to you later."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too. Muppet."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Robert hung up the phone and let out a long breath; then a loud groan as he fell sideways onto the bed before moaning in pain as he twisted his ankle again.


End file.
